Sunshine
Sunshine of Askene Sunshine is an Elauhir woman woman from Askene. She left that world to voyage with Starfleet and explore what the strange new worldds of the Federation and Known Space had in store for her people. Sunshine's first appearance is here. Trust me it reads better than this wiki page suggests. Sunshines first appearance as a Starfleet crewmember is here, which also reads better than this wiki page. Meta Sunshine, the Elauhir and Askene are ways to import characters from an older role playing game into Jay-Trek. I know it's cheesy, but I like it. Detailed Character Sheet Star Trek Character Information Sheet Player: Jay P. Hailey Full name: Susnhine (Ael'thot Belara Donmiago) Race: Elauhir Planet: Askene Birthdate: ??? (Approx 3500 BC) Birthplace: Age: 5000yrs Sex: F Height: 5'6" Weight: 135# Build: Buxom, thin. 36"-24"-34" Skin coloring: Fair Eyes (color, shape): Purple Almond shaped Hair (color,style,length): White/Silver, straight, long Rank: Lt. Position: Medical Officer Assignment: *USS Shi'Kar *USS Dannon (Epiphany Trek) *USS Cincinnatus (ST-OM) Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): Many invisible scars Physical Description (when on duty) Sunshine is beautiful, and likes it that way. She dresses in the old "Scant" Style of uniform, and shows off her legs. When on Away team duty, she wears tall leather boots with tough patches. A Knife and a canteen are usualy in her equipment also. Physical Description (when on personal time)(clothing style, etc) When on personal time, Sunshine usually dresses in a diaphanous gown that flows gently and threatens to reveal her body without ever really doing it. Routine Activities: Sunshine keeps up on her medical knowledge, and otherwise generally treats life as a party. She will rarely attend shipboard classes although really unusual or eclectic classes will draw her. Sunshine can often be found in the lounge Playing her lute and singing ancient party songs of her homeland. Sunshine also keeps in practice with her more pragmatic skills (Lockpicking, Computer Hacking, Etc.) Sunshine also has a minor talent at painting, which she has been developing for 50 centuries. Skills/Training/Professional Skills: Sunshine is an old adventurer, which means she has a talent for ducking at the right time, and staying clear of danger. Sunshine is a natural ecologist and is good at wilderness survival. Sunshine is recently graduated from medical school and is skilled at the most modern types of therapy. She is also suspiciously good a basic first aid. Group Affiliations: The Elauhir of Askene. Most of her adventuring or professional collegues from the past has long since died. Personality: Sunshine secretly cares and gives a damn about other people and thier happiness. She is good at living for the moment, and it's hard to intrest her in tommorrow. Sunshine is a natural party girl. Outward Attitude (What do other people see?): Sunshine comes off as a self centered bimbo with a party fixtation. When the chips are down she'll show her technical competence, and that she really does care. But she'll never admit to being anything other than a party waiting to happen. Ambitions and Goals: Sunshine wants to live and help the ship make it thrugh it's mission. She has no long term goals or ambitions as we understand them. She knows that, in time, things will change, and so will she. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Sunshine is a light sleeper, and sleeps with a weapon in hand. This makes it dangerous to wake her by touch. She is not xenophobic and doesn't mind aliens. But Humanoids who appear brutal or violent and ugly will trigger a harsh reaction from Sunshine. She doesn't especially like Klingons. Ane telepathy hits Sunshine, or any Elauhir right in the part of the mind that holds their memories in neat tight cascades. Simple communication has no danger of releasing the cascades but does induces a feeling of unease in the Elauhir so affected. Cinilan built Sunshine a telepathy to speech voder tuned to be heard by her alone and wired into her uniforms. The voder itself warns Ane to aim at it. A malicious Ane could rip a Elauhir mind apart. Physical Problems: None. Sunshine has used technological and psionic aid to keep her body is excellent shape all of her life. Parents/Relatives: Susnshine's grandfather, now long dead, was a hero in an ancient war in her land. Her father was a civic leader and a ladies man. Her mother was well known and extremely popular among her people. Sunshine had several siblings. she was the rowdiest of the lot. Sunshine has had eight different children by different fathers. Her eldest son "Cor" is still her favorite, although the are both about 5000 years old. Friends/Lovers: Sunshine has a pack of new friends where ever she goes. These include sometimes casual and friendly lovers. It takes some work to break through her reserve and gain her true friendship. Sunshine doesn't take "ephemerals" very seriously since they will die almost as soon as she turns around. If one can gain Sunshine's trust or respect, they will have a die hard friend for their whole life. Enemies (And Why): A sub-race on her home world hates Elves almost genetically. Klingons view Sunshine as fluffy and useless. Sunshine views most everyone she meets as out to mate with her, rape her, or eat her in some form. This makes her appear a little more cynical than she really is. Special Powers: Sunshine has an effectively open ended life span. She can see in the ultraviolet spectrum. she has a natural gift for ecology. Weaknesses: She refuses to take seriously the troublesome political problems of the day. She has a hard time resisting a party. She is vulnerable to having her ego stroked. History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: *Her Mother had many friends in the town where she was born. this had the effect of giving Sunshine many "Aunts" and "Uncles" nearby. *Her Maternal grandfather was a hero of the the second war of the Raven God, Darlu. He was well regarded by his neighbors as a moral and right thinking upholder of the Elauhir lifestyle. In private, he told Sunshine the true stories of this war, in which he, and his companions were scuzzy and violent adventurers who spent most of the war running for their lives, unsure exactly what the hell was really going on. *Sunshine and her grandfather were understandably cynical about the moral and upstanding Elauhir way. *Sunshine's father was popular with women. He had been married at least once before, and had several ex-lovers living nearby. *When Sunshine was twelve, her father became a civic leader, throwing their family into the limelight as public Elauhir on a pedestal. *At age 15 Sunshine inherited a pile of wealth from her maternal grandfather, who had passed away. She frittered this wealth away, and gained a taste for the high life. *At age 18 Sunshine was cured of political consciousness by participating in a doomed, yet righteous rebellion. She barely escaped with her life, and learned that war is Hell, even on cute young Elauhir maidens. *At Age 20, Sunshine's home was declared a living monument to her maternal grandfather (She could almost hear him retching). As part of a monument to the righteous and upstanding Elauhir lifestyle, Sunshine was expected to live a perfect and upstanding life right in front of all the neighbors. *At Age 25 Sunshine met and fell in love with a Human Knight. They ran away into the human world. They had a torrid affair and were married. When her scandalized family finally caught up with her, they kidnapped her and sent her to an Elauhir convent to have the Moral and upstanding Elauhir lifestyle beat into her. Sunshine kept waiting, but her beau never appeared to rescue her, and she grew bitter. *While imprisoned in the Convent, Sunshine learned written Elauhir language and other proper lady like skills. *By age 30, she had also learned enough stealth, lockpicking and climbing to flee the convent. *At age 35, During her first stint as a courtesan, she met and had an affair with a noted artist who was also patronized by her lord. She learned a little painting and artistic skill. *At age 50, Sunshine played both ends against the middle, for her personal financial gain (That was her occupation at the time.) She was caught out and had to flee for her life *Later, Sunshine met Cor, Ivy and the rest of their party and joined their quest. Sunshine rationalized that her pursuers were looking for lone Elauhir with a taste for the high life, and so wouldn't examine an adventuring party too closely. *During that quest the party learned of the Dark Ones threatening the world and a coming war with them. Against her better judgment, Sunshine joined the party in a desperate attempt to ward off evil. This was the beginning of the Third war of the Raven God Darlu *At age 65, after a long and bitter struggle, the Orsa were defeated, and Sunshine retired back to her home town, swearing never to adventure again. Her first child, her son Cor was born at this time. *At approximately age 500, Sunshine became insanely bored with the Moral and Upstanding lifestyle she had lived, and returned to adventuring, exploring and looting a distant continent with another group of adventurers. This set a pattern that she would follow for the rest of her life. *At approximately age 800, sunshine became a true believer in an Elauhir Goddess of the Forest. She became a high ranking priestess, and conducted many special missions on behalf of the Elauhir church, and the Goddess. Towards the end of this time, Sunshine became disillusioned with the Elauhir church, and left to explore her beliefs in her own fashion. *At approx age 1000 Sunshine returned to normal Elauhir life, and again retired. *''About 3500 years deleted'' *At approximate age 4800, Sunshine joined the debate started by contact with a Federation starship. She was in favor of the Elvish kingdoms establishing contact with the UFP. This side won the debate. Since then Sunshine has been part of the movement learning Federation technology, and integrating it into the Moral and Upstanding Elvish lifestyle. They started with Federation medical technology. *Age 4950, Sunshine was awarded healers rank, and began to serve at the Elvend Clinic. *At approx Age 5000, Sunshine again became bored with the Moral and Upstanding (And Boring, and Smug) Elvish lifestyle. She joined Starfleet to see the galaxy. Category:Characters Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek